The invention relates to a module for holding and storing computer floppy discs, audio compact discs and other small disk-like storage media such as photographic slides. The invention finds its greatest use in holding and storing magnetic media storage devices, such as 31/2" computer floppy discs in a format which allows the storage of 12 discs on a standard 81/2 by 11" page format in either a 3 ring binder notebook form or a standard 12" rail hanging file drawer.
The proliferation of the 31/2" computer floppy disc as a means for data storage has resulted in a number of storage devices with which to organize and store the discs during non-use and transportation. The storage devices currently used can be classified in one of three categories: (1) soft, page oriented storage; (2) hard, file oriented storage; and (3) customized notebook oriented storage. The disadvantage of the 1st type is that the discs are difficult to remove, they fall out if the page is inverted, they fall out if the notebook is dropped, the pages tend to flop around due to a lack of rigidity, and the pages can easily be torn or otherwise destroyed. The disadvantages of the 2nd type of storage device is that transportability is awkward since the boxes are not easily carried or fit into a briefcase, suitcase, etc., only one disc at any one time is visible as a user pages through the filed discs, if the box is dropped in its open position all of the discs fall out, and the entire box can be stolen and offers security only if placed inside a locked desk drawer. The third type of storage device has the disadvantage of higher costs associated with storage since a customized notebook must additionally be purchased, storage is limited since the notebooks are smaller than the standard 9 by 12" size, and internal space is not optimized within the devices.